My boy
by ilovethemstories
Summary: One shot of what happens when two murderers come into Peter's school. All he wants is save his friends, to see Tony but who will save Peter?


SUMMARY: ONE SHOT OF PETER AND TONY. PETER IS AT SCHOOL AND A MURDERER WALKS IN. HE IS FACED WITH THE ULTIMATE DISASTER.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY. I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING COMMENTS.

"So therefore what is x plus y Mr Parker?"

"5"

"Correct!" Ned smiled at him. He glanced his eyes across to MJ. She was smiling to. Today was such a good day. Well so far…

"Peter what are you doing on the weekend?" said Ned as the teacher told them to get into partners.

"On Saturday I am free. On Sunday I am out all day with Tony."

"Cool! Doing what?"

"Oh you know the usual. Training, practice on cooking, film and stuff like that. You free on Saturday? It would be cool to see you." Ned nodded. They were hushed by the teacher. Peter looked at the equation. Ugh he hated this. Tony was trying to teach him this the other day. His spider sense suddenly went off dramatically. He dropped his pen on the floor and clutched his head.

"Peter you ok?" Ned whispered. Peter didn't respond. Abruptly, the lock down alert went off. Ned glanced at Peter. He knew this was going to be bad. They all hurried to the corner of the room. They could hear footsteps. Outside, there were two men with knifes. They had already killed the guards outside the school what was going to stop them now. Inside the classroom the teacher whispered

"The lights! Turn off the lights!" she hissed. Nobody dared to move. Outside there was an almighty scream. Peter ran to turn off the lights and caught a peek of the two men. They were killing everyone in the classroom a few metres down. In the classroom there was no lock so they were sitting ducks. Peter grabbed his phone and dialled Tony's number. He signalled Ned to call the police.

"Tony?"

"Hey Pete,"

"Listen Tony. There are two men outside at school with knifes and they are killing people. Ned called the police but I need you Tony. Please help…" The line dialled off. Peter's phone had run out of battery. He hoped Tony had heard the message. He walked over to the teacher and told him that they had to run out of the classroom. She agreed slowly. Peter told everyone to just run to the right and don't look back. They all piled in front of the door. Peter could see the men in the classroom. He gulped. He swung open the door and they all ran out. The men ran out of the classroom. Peter ran in front of them. They stopped. Peter had his web shooters and they saw them.

"So you are Spiderman. The one vulture told us about." Peter was shocked. He hadn't killed the man yet he couldn't keep Peter's name a secret. "Well Peter then we have come for our prize." Said the other man. They drew their knives. Both were bigger and taller than Peter. Where was the police? One of the men lunged at Peter. Peter flipped over him and landed on the ceiling. The other pulled Peter off the ceiling by stabbing Peter's leg. Peter screamed in agony and jumped away from them. He hobbled off the floor. Yet again the man ran at him. Peter didn't move and punched his face. He went flying into the wall. Blood came out of his head. He spat out some from his mouth as well. But none of them noticed a small blade was inserted in his stomach. The man collapsed. The other roared in anger. This man was the biggest and the one that stabbed Peter. He grabbed Peter by neck and slowly closed his grip then threw Peter across the floor. Peter moaned and a few tears escaped his eyes. He tried to get up but he was too slow. The man now held Peter by his collar. Peter's leg was failing him dramatically. He tried to move it. His fast healing was healing the wound. He was thrown up to the ceiling and so hard that he went crashing through it. Blood oozed from Peter's head and mouth and nose. He managed to get up. From the window he could see the police running into the building. His leg still lumbered behind him but it was getting better. The man jumped through the hole in the ceiling and snarled.

"You are nothing like what vulture described. Weak, slow and pathetic." Peter's temper flared. He was about to run to the man but fell over. He laughed. But Peter used his webs and aimed them at the man's feet. He grunted as he tried to move. Peter threw himself into him. The man went thorugh several walls as he tried to get up Peter punched him so many times. He couldn't move.

(A few floors down)

Police ran over to the other man who had died. Tony ran to the police. He searched for Peter. They heard loud noises above them and spread out. Tony asked Friday to search for life forms and saw Peter.

(Upstairs)

Peter drew his wrist back and threw a final shot in the head. The man cascaded threw the floor. He grabbed Peter's bad leg and took Peter with him. Peter screamed in pain as they went through the floor. He landed on the floor. His head crashed down on the floor. He cried and cried. Then he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He was placed on his back and saw Tony.

"Tony?" he croaked. Tony smiled at him and clutched his face.

"You are alright Peter. I've got you. I'm here. I love you so much." Tony kissed him on the forehead. He pulled Peter in a hug. His boy was going to be alright.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
